1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display, and in particular to the field of pixel driving circuit, display panel and pixel driving method.
2. The Related Arts
The current organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display has the advantages of small size, simple structure, active luminescence, high brightness, large viewing angle and short response time, and attracts a wide range of attention.
A conventional OLED display includes a transistor as a driving transistor for controlling the current through the OLED, so that the importance of the threshold voltage of the driving transistor is apparent. Any positive or negative drift of the threshold voltage will cause different currents flowing through the OLED under the same signal. At present, the transistor may experience threshold voltage drift during the use process because of, such as, lighting on oxide semiconductor, the voltage stress on the source and drain and other factors, which results in the current flowing through the OLED unstable, and thus causes the panel luminance not uniform.